Surprise
by Kasei inu
Summary: Light and Misa when it's realy late, Misa's tired, and Light has some thoughts no one was expecting. one shot lemon LightxMisa Light/Misa


So, on request, here it is... The dirty version. This is my first lemon so be kind, but please tell me what you think.=)

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

.

.

.

Light stood in the hall silently, mentally kicking himself for working late, again. Inside he had no doubt Misa would be waiting up as high strung as ever. He took a deep breath, pasted on a fake smile, and steeled himself for the tackle before he opened the door. The smile was replaced with genuine surprise, the living room was empty.

"Misa?" he called making his way back to the bedroom.

"Misa?" he called again when he didn't get an answer. He traveled through the dark loosening his tie and starting to feel a little paranoid. He cracked the bedroom door open with a creak and peaked in.

"Light?" Misa sat up in their bed with a tired yawn.

Lights heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. The room was dark except for the light from the adjoining bathroom and it spilled onto the bed like a spotlight. Misa sat on the bed, wearing one of his shirts, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and holding herself up with the other. Her mascara was crumbled and left spackles of black around her eyes. Her eye liner was smudged and streaked back toward her hair line. Her usually rose red lips where clean and exposed for once, making her serene smile more…natural. Even her golden hair fell in a tangled mess and two bumps were left from where her pony tails should have been.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked hopefully, but with less enthusiasm then usual.

"Y-ya" He stammered catching himself off guard by his own thoughts. He quickly stripped of his pants and shirt and slid under the sheets. Misa let out a small sound of surprise when he wrapped his arms around her without her having to ask. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his arm.

"You let your hair down" He murmured after a moment.

" 'm sry, I'll put it back up in the morning." She yawned.

"I like it down." He sighed breathing in the sent of her hair, lilies?

"Me too" she agreed dreamily, drifting off.

"Misa?"

"hm?"

"You're a goddess"

Misa's eyes snapped open. She pushed her self up and stared into his eyes, was she dreaming?

Light smiled up at her, in the dark her eyes looked just like the ocean after a storm.

"Thank you" Misa mumbled softly, answering his smile with her own. Light earned a small squeak from her as he turned her on her back and pushed his lips against hers. Misa gasped when they finally released. She stared up at him, his sculpted chest, his chocolate brown eyes as sincere as she'd ever seen them.

She reached up and ran her hands down his torso taking in every bump and feeling heat from his skin. Light leaned in and kissed her again, more passionately this time, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He tangled his with hers running it along her molars. He couldn't think exactly what she tasted like, but he liked it. He slid his hands under her over sized shirt and massaged her breasts for a moment before breaking the kiss to slip it over her head. He went back to massaging her breast with one hand and started working his way down her body starting with her neck. Misa moaned as he sucked on her neck and traced down her body with light kisses. While he was kissing her stomach she tangled her fingers in his hair, biting her lip from the pleasure that was rising.

Light's free hand slipped past the elastic of her panties investigating her slit, he worked his wet fingers over her clitoris rhythmically repeating the motions that made her moan the loudest. Misa pushed herself into him encouraging him to do more. He slid off her underwear and tossed both his and hers across the room. He rubbed his erection against her burying his face in her hair. Misa pushed up again impatiently her breathing heavy and every muscle in her body tight with ecstasy.

"Please" she whined "Do it now"

He hesitated, his erection barely touching her entrance, locking the sight of her pleasure in his mind. He thrust himself into her. Misa let out a shout of euphoria griping his hair tighter. Light didn't notice as he plunged into her tight contraction slow at first then faster and deeper. He moved in and out, faster and faster. Misa dug her nails into his shoulder blades thrusting back up at him as he came down on her.

"Harder" she begged. Light thrust harder and faster. Misa's back arched under him and her nails dug deeper as waves of passion passed through her. Light felt her cuts digging deeper into him as he pushed deeper into her. With a scream of pleasure Misa's orgasm reached its peak. Light released with a moan and sighed heavily touching his forehead to hers.

They were both breathing heavily, their slick bodies rising and falling in unison. Light dropped his face into Misa's golden locks, he breathed in. Definitely lilies

"Misa" he breathed "I love you."


End file.
